User blog:Clair+eli/eclare part 4
okay so guy since school is starting soon i might not write as much as i do know. but i will continue to write. my goal is to write one story a month or so but i might also post more than one a month and sorry it took long for me to put up the story i got real busy so here hope you enjoy it! Eli and i have already been dating for a week and i think that it was time that he meet my parents. Eli had already agreed to come over tomorrow night. it was Friday and saturday. i was so worried that my parents would just fight and leave in the middle of the dinner but mom promised that she'd make sure that they didn't fight tonight for me. i was in my room planning on what to wear tomorrow i couldn't decide what to wear so i called Alli to come over and help me choose what to where. "Hello?" i heard Alli pick up right away. "Okay Alli it Clare and okay your going to freak but just wait i need you to come over right now and help me choose my outfit for tomorrow. Eli is coming over and he's coming to meet my parents." "OH MY GOD!!! CLARE!!" i knew that Alli was jumping up and down and freaking out. "CLARE I'LL BE THERE IN LIKE LESS THEN 5 MINUTES! SEE YOU THEN!" "Bye Alli i'll see you soon." i hung up and put my cell phone away. i knew that Alli was coming over with all her make-up she had and giving me a make over. i went down stairs to wait for Alli to come over. i waited for what felt like only two minutes and then i heard the door bell ring. i walked over to the door and it was Alli with all sorts of bags of all sorts of different things. "What's with all the make-up? the dinner is not till tomorrow." "I know but i want to do the make over today to see it before dinner so you can woo him!" she walked right in and headed to my room. "Yeah come right in." i joked. "Come on Clare i have some magic to do!" i walked upstairs. Alli pulled out all different colors of lip gloss, eye shadow, and lip sticks. i felt like a clown. but finally she had finished. "Okay Clare here-" she handed me a mirror. "What do you think?" "I love it!" Alli had put on some light pink lipstick and then she put a little bit of mascara and some natural looking eye shadow. i wasn't big on make- up and Alli knew this but she always wanted me to wear make-up and i would put very littler mascara on and thats it, but this time i knew Alli had done right. Then Alli looked through out my whole closet and then choose a dress that was first Darcy's but now mine. it wasn't to formal but it wasn't to casual. "Clare, Eli will so be all over you tomorrow night!" "Thanks Alli." "No prob Clare. And when the dinner is over call me right away and tell me everything!" "Okay i promise!" "Okay well i gots to go. Drew is coming over so yeah i'll see you later. oh but here." she handed me all the make up that she used on me. "Just give 'em back when your done well bye Clare have fun!" Bye Alli." i walked her out and then ran up stairs to take off all the make up. i finally finished when i heard the door bell ring. i walked down stairs to see who it was. i opened the door and to my shock it was K.C. His face looked like he had been crying. "Um hi Clare." "K.C what happened why are you here? i mean not to sound rude or anything." "Oh its okay clare but anyways, can i talk to you?" "Yeah sure come in." he walks inside. "So what do you want to talk about?" "Clare i still want you back." that caught me off guard. "What? K.C i'm with Eli now. I thought you've seen me with Eli around school." "Yeah i know but i wanted to tell you before this dating thing goes to far. Clare look i know i let you slip trough my fingers like sand but i want a second chance with you, Clare i still love you... a whole lot." it got silent i just stood there looking at K.C all confused and then i heard a phone ring.it was my cell phone. i looked and it was Eli calling me. "K.C i'm sorry but your to late tomorrow night he's coming over to meet my parents and look i really really like him a lot so i'm sorry but you have to leave." i opened the door for K.C. "Clare i won't take no for a answer." then he walked away. i looked at my phone and Eli was still calling. i closed the door and answered the phone. "Hey Eli." "Hey Clare i was wondering if... oh wait um never mind." "Okay. haha so What are you doing Eli?" "Oh Clare i got to go. i'm sort of busy sorry." then the line dropped. i thought ''well um that was sort of weird? '' i went back up stairs and put my dress and make up all in one safe spot. *'NEXT DAY*''' Eli was coming over at 6:30. so i had enough time to get ready. i made sure that i woke up extra early. i went down stairs to find my dad on the couch passed out with empty bottles all around him. he had started drinking a whole lot more since him and my mom have been fighting. i was so angry at him. he knew how i felt about him drinking and he would have a huge hangover by the time dinner came. i grabbed all the empty bottles and threw them out. i went to check on mom but i didn't find her anywhere. i tired calling her but she didn't pick up. i went back to my room. i looked around trying to decide if i needed to clean my room. i did just in case. it was already 1 when i had finished cleaning around the house and mom has not come and dad has left. i kept on calling my mom but always went straight to voicemail. i gave up and went to the bathroom and started to curl my hair. i knew that Eli loved my hair with extra curls. i was getting bored so i decided to call him. he picked up right away. "Hello?" "Hey um Eli can we hang out?" "Oh Clare sorry but i can't right now i'm getting ready for tonight." then i heard something in the background that i really couldn't understand. "Sorry i got to go sorry again but i'll see you soon." then he hanged up. i didn't know what to do. i sat on my bed and turned on the tv. About 10 minutes into the show i heard the door bell ring. i ran to the door to see who it was. i opened it and it was K.C he had flowers in his hands. "Clare like i said i won't give up. here, i bought you these." he handed me the flowers. i took them. "K.C like i said before i'm taken and i really really like Eli a lot and i'm getting over you and your just making it even worse for me. and thank you for the flowers but i think you should go." i handed him back the flowers. "No you keep 'em." then he walked away. i did like the flowers but i didn't want them. i put the flowers in a vase with water. it was already 3 when i checked the time again. and still no mom and no dad. i was thinking of calling Eli and telling him not to come but then my mom called. "Hello mom where are you?" "Clare sorry but i'm going out but i'll be there at 5:30 okay?" "Mom no the dinner stars at 6:30 come home now please!" "Fine but is your father there?" "No he's gone. just come home." "Fine i'll see you then." i hung up on her. i really wanted my mom to come and meet Eli. i knew that dad won't come so i was whatever about him. i went back up stairs and continued to watch tv. i kept on looking at the clock and waiting for my mom to come home. i watched two shows and then i heard the door open. i rushed down stairs. i saw my mom. she looked like she was drunk. "MOM WHERE WERE YOU?!?" "Shush honey your talking so loud! quite down!" she tried to walk but she kept on bumping into everything. "MOM I WANTED YOU TO BE SOBER TONIGHT!" "Oh honey i am sober." i walked closer and then i could smell that she had been drinking beer. "Mom you are drunk! I'll go tell Eli that i need to cancel tonight." i walked out of the house. i started to walk to Eli's house. i was about half way to his house when i saw K.C walking. i knew he saw me 'cause he started to walk over my way. "Clare i thought you had a dinner date to day." "i did but my mom and dad are both drunk." "oh that sucks." "Yeah so i'm going over to Eli's house to tell him not to come over." "Clare you look pretty." "Um thanks?" i tried to walk around him but he stopped me. he held my shoulders. "K.C what are you doing? let go of me!" i tried to get out of his hands but his grip was hard to escape from. "Clare i want you back and i still love you." then he kissed me. i kept on pulling my head away but he'd come follow me. then finally i got released. i pushed him away from me. "What was that?!?!" i walked around him and then i saw Eli standing there. "I thought you were different Clare." he started to walk away. "Eli!" i ran after him. but he walked faster then me. i stopped and just stood to walk Eli walking away from me. Category:Blog posts